The New Paparazzi
by princess teme
Summary: Seorang putra mahkota hanya berharap ingin menjadi seorang artis. Tetapi, semua tidaklah segampang yang terdapat di televisi. Banyak rintangan yang harus dia hadapi. Rintangan terbesar pun datang dari senior dan paparazzi tengil yang memiliki seorang kakak freaks. Pairing: SasuNaru. Chapter:1 For: my beloved friend, Taz.


Konoha.

Kota yang indah dengan sejuta teknologi di dalamnya. Dimulai dari bentuk bangunan, hingga kehidupan penduduk di dalamnya, semua berbasis dari teknologi moderen dari jaman sekarang. Namun, untuk menyesuaikan kehidupan berteknologi tersebut dibutuhkan tenaga-tenaga ahli di dalamnya, sehingga dengan sedemikian rupa pemerintah Kota Konoha, atau tepatnya pemerintah Negara Jepang membuat suatu aturan bagi masyarakat umum, terutama untuk para kalangan muda yang berpotensi.

Aturan-aturan yang dikendalikan oleh pemerintah cukup menyulitkan bagi kalangan muda, hingga kerap kali mengalami pemberontakan. Salah satu dari beribu-ribu aturan tersebut adalah berlakunya jam malam bagi anak di bawah delapan belas tahun, serta tidak boleh adanya kerja part time bagi anak yang masuk menduduki bangku sekolah kecuali jika sekolah tersebut merupakan sekolah khusus layaknya sekolah keartisan.

Munculnya aturan-aturan yang tidak masuk akal seperti dilarang berpacaran bagi anak sekolah, dilarang merokok, dilarang menggunakan kendaraan dengan memakai pakaian sekolah membuat anak-anak merasa jenuh. Tetapi, di antara semua tetek-bengek aturan terdapat satu sekolah yang cukup diperlonggar oleh sekolah. Sebenarnya kelonggaran yang diberikan hanyalah berdasarkan pekerjaan yang dimiliki anak-anak di dalamnya sebagai _public figure_.

Super Star Konoha High Shool.

Salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Konoha. Sekolah yang menciptakan bibit unggul untuk dunia perpanggungan. Sesuai dengan namanya, anak-anak di dalamnya adalah calon artis masa depan. Di mulai dari artis layar lebar yang sedang diorbitkan, hingga penyanyi semua terdapat di dalam sekolah ini. Namun, tidak seperti penampilan luarnya yang terlihat sangat bagus, anak-anak di dalam SSK memiliki tekanan yang sangat tinggi, terutama dari para pihak yang selalu ingin tahu dunia keartisan.

Paparazzi.

Makhluk paling dibenci oleh para penduduk SSK. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang selalu berusaha mencari kesalahan dan berita dari para penduduk SSK, hingga cukup banyak murid di dalamnya dikeluarkan karena manusia-manusia pembawa kamera tersebut.

Semua berasal dari aturan pemerintah sangat ketat dari pemerintah, hingga tanpa diketahui masyarakat umum, berita yang didapatkan mereka dari paparazzi adalah berita yang menyakitkan bagi yang mengalaminya. Bahkan, akibat para paparazzi tersebut, orang-orang di dalam SSK menjadi individualism karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengalami masalah seperti rekan-rekan mereka yang telah dikeluarkan.

* * *

**The New Paparazzi**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (untuk sementara)**

**Warn: Ini adalah cerita yaoi yang bukanlah canon, dan akan banyak kesalahan di dalam penulisan, hingga cukup membuat para pembaca pusing. Selain itu, ini adalah rating M untuk kisah yang cukup berat, dan lemon pada ke depannya.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Start!  
**

* * *

Dari arah luar gerbang pintu Konoha terdapat satu anak muda yang sedang mengagumi kebesaran, sekaligus keindahan bangunan di depannya. Ia memiliki mata biru, rambut pirang, dengan tiga tanda lahir berbentuk kumis di masing-masing pipinya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda yang berasal dari garis keturunan kekaisaran Jepang. Pemuda yang seharusnya tinggal di kerajaan, dan wajib masuk ke dalam sekolah kerajaan telah kabur dari kediamannya untuk mengejar impiannya sebagai seorang artis papan atas. Mungkin, ini adalah tidak mungkin jika mengingat Naruto adalah calon pemimpin Jepang, namun Uzumaki tidaklah mau dikekang. Ia adalah manusia yang berhak mendapatkan kebebasan untuk menentukan nasib.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya, dengan senyuman tengil yang terus tersungging di bibirnya.

Tanpa ragu Naruto membenarkan ransel di punggungnya, dan mulai menarik koper untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dengan membawa sejuta impian, pemuda yang seharusnya bermarga Uzumaki mulai memasuki SSK untuk bertemu bibinya, Tsunade, yang merupakan kepala sekolah di SSK.

**Princess Teme**

PLAK!

Pemuda berambut oranye dengan tindikan anting di kedua telinganya melempar sebuah majalah ke hadapan teman-temannya.

Kyuubi yang merupakan salah satu murid paling berbakat di SSK, dan bintang termuda yang sedang naik daun memandang majalah yang kini telah tergeletak di atas lantai. Ia yang sedang sibuk berlatih langsung berhenti menari hanya untuk memandang majalah yang terdapat foto dua pemuda yang sedang disorot oleh banyak kamera. Dari pengamatan Kyuubi, tampaknya dua pemuda tersebut telah terpergok oleh wartawan pada saat berpacaran di kawasan ginza.

Gaara yang terkenal sebagai pemuda terdingin bagi para fans-nya merangkul Nagato. "Ada korban lagi, heh?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Nagato menganggukan kepalanya.

"Orang-orang itu—" Gaara menghela napas, berat. "—akibat mereka banyak anak-anak SSK yang keluar akibat berita murahan tersebut..," lanjutnya. Gaara menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil majalah tersebut, dan melihat secara _detail_ tampang dua pemuda yang sibuk menutupi wajah mereka—di dalam majalah.

"Ini adalah hal wajar." Kyuubi berjalan untuk mengambil handuk yang terletak di kepala kursi, tengah ruangan. "Semakin seseorang berusaha untuk mencapai impiannya, maka ujian yang didapatkannya akan semakin banyak." Kyuubi mengelap keringat di lehernya dengan handuk berwarna merah—kepunyaannya.

Nagato dan Gaara saling pandang.

Mereka berdua tahu jika Kyuubi adalah seseorang yang sangat rasional, dan paling berterus-terang di antara semua murid SSK. Namun, akibat sifat Kyuubi yang dinginnya jauh melebihi Gaara, dan ketidakpeduliannya membuat artis papan atas satu ini dibenci oleh para penghuni SSK, dan hanya memiliki beberapa orang yang mau dekat dengannya. Selain karena iri, orang-orang tersebut merasa Kyuubi terlalu sombong, dan egois, hingga hanya dirinyalah yang selalu dia pikirkan.

"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti membaca majalah tidak berguna tersebut." Kyuubi melempar handuk merah kepunyaannya ke kepala kursi. "Tidak ada gunanya kita memikirkan pecundang seperti mereka..," lanjutnya, sebelum kembali menghadap cermin besar, dan menari.

Nagato menghela napas, berat.

Seperti biasa, bagi Kyuubi semua orang di sekelilingnya tidaklah berguna. Berbeda dengan Nagato dan Gaara, Kyuubi berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja, jika aturan dijalankan secara teratur. Sehingga, tanpa peduli jika selama ini Kyuubi hanyalah berlatih, dan melakukan debut di atas panggung, pemuda tersebut belum pernah merasakan menjadi seorang pemuda sesungguhnya.

_Kau sangat menyedihkan.._

Nagato membatin, dengan diiringi tawa mengejek, ketika matanya memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan muak.

**Princess Teme**

Seperti mendapatkan dunia baru, Naruto selalu memandang murid yang dilewatinya dengan mulut menganga, dan kaca mata diturunkan. Sesekali, ia berhenti untuk melihat ke dalam suatu kelas, hanya untuk memandang takjub anak-anak yang sedang berlatih acting, menari, atau bernyanyi. Bahkan, secara reflek Naruto bertepuk tangan heboh, terlalu semangat untuk menyoraki orang-orang yang bertalenta.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Namun, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menatap sesosok pemuda bermata biru, berambut pirang—panjang yang sedang menyanyi tersebut. Secara spontan, Uzumaki melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri sang pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi dengan merdunya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"La.. la… ehem—la—ehem..," di saat Naruto menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, dia melihat pemilik suara mas tersebut membersihkan tenggorokannya—seolah-olah suaranya tidaklah bisa keluar. "La—la—e—"

"Suaramu sangat bagus." Naruto mendekati Deidara. Ia berdiri di samping Deidara yang sedang memandangnya, bingung. "Oh, ya!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Naruto..," katanya, sambil tersenyum manis, hendak mencari teman pertama di calon sekolahnya.

Deidara memandang tangan Naruto.

"Permisi..," pamit Deidara tanpa basa-basi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto memandang telapak tangannya yang tidaklah disambut baik oleh Deidara. "Ke—kejam sekali..," gumamnya, merasa tidak diterima di dalam masyarakat.

**Princess Teme**

Bersiul-siul.

Suasana hati Sasuke sedang sangat baik. Ia telah berhasil untuk kesekian kalinya untuk membuat berita yang sangat menarik di mata masyarakat. Oleh karena itu, dengan perasaan suka cita, Sasuke, pemilik mata _onyx_, dengan rambut bermodel emo, memasuki gedung—tempatnya bekerja, dengan wajah sumringah. Iapun menunggu lift di depannya untuk ke tempat dimana ruang kerjanya ditempatkan oleh Orochimaru, alias boss-nya.

Tring!

Akhirnya pintu lift membuka, sehingga Sasuke bisa lolos dari pandangan genit wanita di sekitarnya.

Pemilik marga Uchiha akan memasuki lift, ketika langkah kakinya terhentikan karena dia melihat sesosok bapak tua berwajah _stoic_ yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Di saat kedua Uchiha saling pandang, Fugaku secara reflek memperlihatkan ekspresi marahnya, hingga membuat perut Sasuke melilit, seketika.

Pria termuda dari keluarga Uchiha melangkah mundur. "U—" Sasuke berancang-ancang untuk lari, ketika Fugaku mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar lift. "UWOOOOOOOO!" teriak Uchiha bungsu. Ia membalikan badannya untuk berlari—menjauhi sang ayah yang mulai mengejarnya, dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"SASUKE, KEMARI KAU!" teriak Fugaku, sang menteri pertahanan negara. Ia mengejar anaknya yang berlari dengan secepat kilat, layaknya marathon. "KEMBALI KAU BOCAH TENGIK!" lanjut Fugaku, ketika anaknya tidak kunjung berhenti.

Sasuke tidak mau berhenti. Ia tidak tega dirinya dipukuli oleh tua bangka di depan umum. Entah ini kesialannya atau apa, di pagi hari haruslah berurusan dengan ayahnya yang selalu tidak suka ketika dirinya menjadi seorang paparazzi. Selain itu, telinga Sasuke selalu menjadi korban, ketika ayahnya bertemu dengan dirinya.

"KA—KAU PERGI SANA!" teriak Sasuke, mengusir orang tuanya sendiri. "PERGI, PERGI, PERGI!" Sasuke komat-kamit, ketakutan. Tidak peduli jika orang-orang di sekelilingnya telah memandang dirinya, ketika Uchiha bungsu menuruni escalator untuk menghindari ayahnya yang semakin lama, semakin dekat jaraknya. "TIDAAAKKKK!" Sasuke mulai keluar dari karakter. Ia berteriak sampai tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

Sasuke menabrak pemuda yang memiliki mata _onyx_—seperti dirinya, hingga kedua di antara mereka terjatuh.

"Kembali kau bocah tengik!" seru Fugaku di saat Sasuke tersyungkur di atas tanah, dengan Itachi Uchiha di depannya.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari atas lantai. Ia akan kembali berlari ketika otaknya mengingat akan sesuatu, sehingga membuat dirinya berhenti, dan kembali ke tempat dimana kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, berada.

Tendang!

Tendang!

Tendang!

Sasuke menendang kaki Uchiha Itachi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Mati kau, mati kau, mati kau!" seru Sasuke, dengan penuh dendam. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dirinya ingin sekali menendang kakaknya yang selalu dianggap sempurna oleh semua orang.

"YAAAAAAAAKKKK!" teriak Fugaku, dan Itachi yang langsung bangkit dari atas lantai— bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung mengejar Sasuke yang semakin lama tidaklah terkontrol. "KEMARI KAU SASUKE!" teriak Fugaku, dan Itachi yang terkenal sebagai manusia paling stoic di hadapan masyarakat.

Itachi memandang kaos kakinya yang kotor karena sepatu Sasuke.

_Ko—kotor?_

Uchiha sulung memandang kaos kaki yang pinggirannya terdapat gambar artis kesayangannya, Kyuubi.

"KAU AKAN MATI, SASUKE!" teriak Uchiha sulung, semakin semangat untuk menghajar adik semata wayangnya. "KEMARI KAU BOCAH IDIOT!" lanjut Uchiha sulung, tiba-tiba larinya menjadi lebih cepat dari sang ayah.

.

.

Dari salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di atas gedung, terdapat pemuda berkaca mata, dan berambut abu yang sedang memandang khawatir pria tua yang tersyungkur di atas lantai. Pria tua tersebut memiliki luka di wajahnya karena dihajar habis-habisan oleh sosok orang tua Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, walaupun setiap pagi dihajar, Orochimaru tidak mungkin memecat Sasuke karena Uchiha bungsu telah memiliki black mail yang tidak dapat disanggah Orochimaru.

"Sa—sampai kapan aku di sini?" Orochimaru meratapi nasibnya, menyedihkan.

Kabuto yang merupakan asisten Orochimaru hanya bisa membetulkan kaca matanya. "Dia berbakat, sangat pintar, tetapi keluarganya mengerikan..," komentarnya, tidak bisa memberi pendapat yang lebih baik mengenai Sasuke Uchiha.

**Princess Teme**

Naruto memandang pintu di depannya.

_Mengetuk pintu surga!_

Batin Naruto dengan senyuman tidak jelas, atau lebih mengarah ke senyuman mesum a la anime.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Tidak mengetuk atau berniat memberi kejutan pada adik neneknya, Naruto akan memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah di saat di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah penuh dengan para pria berbaju hitam, dengan earphone di masing-masing telinga mereka.

"_GOD!"_ pekik Naruto, terkejut, tidak menyangka jika orang tuanya sudah tiba lebih dahulu di SSK daripada dirinya.

Mendengar pekikan Naruto, seluruh orang yang di dalam ruangan tersebut memandang ke arah pintu. Secara cepat, para pria berbaju hitam menyingkir untuk memperlihatkan Naruto akan sesuatu. Sehingga, di saat Naruto melihat sosok wanita berambut merah—dengan tangisan pura-pura di matanya, dan pria berambut pirang layaknya dirinya, Naruto merasakan alarm berbahaya telah berbunyi di otaknya.

"PERMISI!" Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, dan segera menyelamatkan dirinya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Minato yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya. "KEMARI, KAU!" serunya, hendak mengejar anaknya di saat Tsunade dan Kushina mencegahnya untuk keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar, tidak baik jika anda mengejar Naruto." Tsunade memberikan aba-aba pada _bodyguard_ kaisar untuk mengejar Naruto. "Biarkan mereka saja yang mengejar Putra Mahkota Naruto..," katanya, di saat Minato kembali duduk tenang sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang mulai sakit.

**Princess Teme**

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan yang maksimal. Ia harus selamat. Ia harus selamat dari kejaran para kerajaan. Jika tidak, Naruto haruslah kembali ke istana dengan membuang mimpinya sebagai artis sejauh mungkin. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang pantas untuknya dengan panik. Sehingga, pada saat _bodyguard_ mulai mendekat ke arah dirinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan dan bersembunyi di sana.

"Sedang apa, kau?" terdengar suara yang berat ketika Naruto sibuk bersembunyi dari para _bodyguard_.

Naruto memandang ke belakang. Matanya membulat seketika di saat melihat sosok salah satu artis pujaannya, Kyuubi. Artis papan atas yang ingin sekali ditemuinya, rupanya telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan ekspresi datar, dan alis yang mengangkat—heran.

"YANG MULIA?" teriak para _bodyguard_, memanggil Naruto dari arah luar ruangan.

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia akan kembali berlatih, ketika Naruto menarik tangannya, hingga sang artis pun terpaksa harus duduk di samping Naruto karena tertarik oleh tenaga Uzumaki.

Kyuubi dan Naruto saling pandang.

Uzumaki dan sang artis saling pandang, sehingga menyebabkan debaran jantung yang terjadi di dada Naruto. Ternyata benar, Kyuubi jauhlah lebih tampan pada saat bertatapan langsung seperti ini. Selain itu, tubuh dari idola sejuta wanita pun sangatlah wangi, hingga dalam jarak beberapa meter dapat tercium oleh Naruto.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Debaran di jantung di dada Naruto semakin cepat pada saat Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya, dan secara kasar melepas genggaman tangan Naruto pada lengannya.

"LEPAS!" seru Kyuubi, sehingga membuat Naruto salah tingkah karena dirinya bertindak tidak sopan pada sang idola. "Dasar, idiot!" lanjut sang artis. Ia akan berdiri di saat pintu ruangan—tempatnya berlatih—terbuka, dan memperlihatkan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang masuk, hingga menyebabkan Naruto menghela napas, sedih.

Naruto akan berdiri, dan berlari untuk menghindar kejaran _bodyguard_, ketika Kyuubi menyondongkan kakinya.

BRUK!

Naruto harus terjatuh, dengan sikut kaki dan telapak tangan yang mengenai lantai terbuat dari kayu karena ulah Kyuubi.

Naruto menganga seketika. Ia tidak percaya jika seorang Kyuubi yang di depan televisi selalu terlihat sempurna bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Ternyata, dari balik wajah malaikatnya, Kyuubi adalah seorang setan yang terbungkus di dalam tubuh manusia.

_Si—sial!  
_Naruto membatin.

Sambil tersyungkur Naruto memandang Kyuubi yang tersenyum iblis sambil mendongakan kepalanya, dari bawah.

"Tangkap saja dia!" Kyuubi tersenyum menyebalkan pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang ditindasnya, hingga membuat Naruto merasa eneg setengah mati pada artis jahat dan iblis macam Kyuubi.

"Mari, yang mulia!" para_ bodyguard _membantu Naruto berdiri. Mereka memegang kedua tangan Naruto, dan akan membawa Uzumaki ke hadapan orang tuanya.

Naruto mendelik sebal pada Kyuubi. "KA—KAU!" serunya, tetapi Kyuubi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, dan mulai kembali berlatih—tidak peduli dengan orang yang telah dikerjainya.

_Di—dia menyebalkan!_

Naruto membatin. Baru pertama kali mengutuk seseorang sampai tujuh turunan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ini dibuat untuk ulang tahun Taz untuk bulan depan. Akibat ceritanya panjang, jadi dibuat dari sekarang-sekarang. Hehehe. Maaf telah menunggu lama. Akhirnya, Pete bangkit dari kubur karena ulah kuliah. Maklum, semester akhir adalah semester paling sibuk. Tapi setelah semua selesai, Pete akan mulai merintis, dan membuat rating M untuk pertama kalinya.

Mudah-mudahan cara penulisan ini sesuai dengan yang kau suka, Taz.

Pete niru sedemikian rupa . Hehehe.

Mudah-mudahan waktu kamu datang dari tanah suci terkejut.

Terima kasih sudah baca,

Pete.


End file.
